Loving You
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: StellaFlack. What if Stella had told Don about her HIV scare rather than Mac? How would he have reacted and how would it affect their friendship? Fiesta Three parter. Please review. Xx
1. Part One

**Loving You**

_Summary: Stella/Flack. What if Stella had told Don about her HIV scare rather than Mac? How would he have reacted and how would it affect their friendship?_

**This fic is set around the Stella/HIV storyline in Season 3, sorry if I've got any of the facts wrong or remembered them incorrectly.  
I hope you like this fic and please review, I will write more if you like it! Xx**

Stella Bonasera never lost control, not even when she had killed Frankie. Somehow she had managed to keep it all together. Admittedly, she had had Mac Taylor and Don Flack by her side, but she still could have fallen apart. This time it was different. This time she had no control over the disease that may or may not be invading her body. The ticking of the clock was much worse than a gun being pressed to her temple. Stella longed to know either way: positive or negative.

She had pushed passed Don Flack in the corridor, her heart hammering against her ribcage and nausea threatening to overwhelm her. His piercing blue eyes had made his feelings perfectly clear. Stella should know that look by now; it was the same one he had used when she was in hospital after Frankie had died. She badly wanted to tell him; she knew that she needed to confide in someone. Stella supposed that it should be Mac but she didn't want to fall apart of her boss, especially now that Peyton was in his life. She knew that Don would be there for her; he had seen her at her weakest and had helped to catch her before she fell. Stella would gladly take the weight off her aching shoulders by confessing the truth to Don Flack. It was just the fact that she had started to develop feelings for the tall, dark and handsome detective that prevented her from doing this.

* * *

In the ladies' bathroom Stella splashed her face with cold water from the sink and tried to breathe normally again. Her body was still numb with shock.

"Stell? You in there?" She heard a familiar New York accent addressing her.

"Be right out!" Stella called back, forcing her voice not to shake.

Taking a few more deep breaths to steady herself, Stella exited the bathroom and found Flack waiting awkwardly outside.

"Is everything okay, Stell?" He asked, concern filling those blue eyes.

Moment of truth time; could she keep this from him? She doubted it; she was a terrible liar and Flack knew her too well. On the other hand, if she did tell him would he ever be able to look at her in the same way again?

"I'm fine." She lied.

Flack's eyes penetrated into her own.

"C'mon Stella, I'm a cop, I get lied to on a daily basis; I know when someone ain't being straight with me."

Stella sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you." She glanced around. "But not here."

Flack looked puzzled but nodded.

"There's no one in my office at the moment, if you'd rather go there?" He suggested.

Stella nodded and followed Flack numbly down the corridors.

* * *

"Can I get you a coffee?" Flack asked when they reached his office, taking off his jacket and hanging it on a peg before offering Stella a seat.

"Thanks." Stella replied, wondering once again if she had made the right decision to confide in Flack. She had to fight the impulse to run. He seemed to sense this and gave Stella's hand a quick squeeze on his way to the coffee machine.

Don poured two cups of the hot, strong liquid and handed one to Stella. He watched her take a sip.

"It's not Starbucks, but it's still caffeine." He offered and Stella managed a small smile in response. They sat in silence for a while before Flack prompted her to tell him what was wrong. "Stell…"

Stella sighed, knowing that it was time for her to bite the bullet.

"You know the case I was working on today?" She paused and Flack nodded. "One of the suspects was HIV positive and I cut myself on some glass at the scene…" Her voice faltered and she lowered her eyes to her coffee cup.

A look of genuine shock and concern passed over Flack's face.

"Stell," He too was lost for words. He reached out and took both of her hands in his. "I'm so sorry." He finally added.

"I don't know yet, not for definite…I won't know the test results for another few months." She paused looking at her hands and how they were intertwined with Flack's, she felt a wave of sadness wash over her. "I'm just so scared, Don." She confessed, her resolve finally cracking.

Flack knew how much courage it took for Stella to admit to this. His heart went out to her as he pulled her into his arms and held her close to him. He reached out and stroked her soft hair, his fingers getting lost in her curls. Stella rested her head against Flack's chest, breathing in his scent and feeling his heartbeat beneath her ear.

"If there's anything I can do…" Flack began softly. He had no idea how to put into words how much he cared about this woman and Flack had always been better at actions rather than words anyway.

"Thanks Don." Stella replied, tears threatening to escape from eyes. But they were not tears of sadness because of the situation; she was simply touched by his kindness. "But I understand if you don't want to be around me…"

Don cut her off immediately. "Stell, I'm gonna be here for you every step of the way if you want me to." He assured her.

"I'd just hate for this to change the way people thinking about me." Stella admitted.

Flack tightened his hold on the Greek woman in his arms. "They won't if I have anything to do with it." He muttered, more to himself than Stella.

"Does it change the way you feel about me?" She finally asked the question she had feared the answer to.

"Of course not." Flack told her, rubbing her back. Whatever happened he would go on loving her anyway. Of course this much he would keep to himself, for now anyway.


	2. Part Two

Loving You  
Chapter Two

**I'm totally overwhelmed by all the people who reviewed the first chapter of this fic! Thank you all so much!  
This is the middle chapter of this fic, the final chapter will be up soon.  
I hope you enjoy it and please review! Xx**

**P.S All of the details surrounding the HIV scare are fictional, I'm not a medic!**

Naturally, when Stella Bonasera found out that there was a test that could prove once and for all whether she was HIV positive or not, she wanted to take it. The case she had been working on had hit her hard and it had made her realise how important life was for her; she didn't want to give up now. For the first time in a long time Stella really felt as though she had something to live for and now her life might be about to be taken away from her. Also, the first person she went to about it was Don Flack. He had proved to be the rock in her life when she needed him before and now he was there for her all over again. She was glad that they had been working the case together that day, she and Flack worked well together. He had enough of a sensitive nature to take the situation seriously but he could also make Stella smile as they worked. Now that a few weeks had passed Stella could not believe that she had had any reservations about telling Flack about the HIV scare.

* * *

Stella knocked on Flack's office door and waited, it was getting late in the evening now and although she was sure he would be there she didn't want any of his colleagues to overhear their conversation. The only people who knew about her situation aside from Flack were Mac, Sid and Adam and that was out of pure necessity.

"Come in!" Flack called out and Stella pushed opened the door, entering his small office space. "Hey Stell." He greeted when he looked up to see her standing there.

"Hey Don." She replied with a hint of a smile. Flack had removed his jacket and tie, the top button of his white shirt was undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. She forced herself to look away and lock eyes with his. "Can I talk to you about something?" She asked.

"Of course." Flack replied instantly. He moved some files from the chair beside him and motioned for Stella to sit. "Is everything okay?" He knew that Stella had worried about how the fact that she was may have HIV would effect the way her friends and co-workers treated her but it hadn't changed the way he felt about her. Maybe it had made him love her more. It was true that you didn't know miss the water until your well had run dry and he prayed that Stella would be given another chance at life. It didn't seem fair that this was happening to Stella who was so driven and full of life.

"Actually, things are a lot better." She said, considering Flack's question before she committed to answering it.

Flack looked at her, smiling a little, and letting her continue.

"There is a test I can take which will tell me one way or another whether I am HIV positive or not. It saves months of waiting around and whatever happens I fully intend to enjoy every single moment I have left here." The words brought tears to Stella's eyes and she blinked furiously at them.

Flack reached out and took her hand, as he had done many times during their long late night conversations over the past couple of weeks, and looked searchingly into the Greek woman's eyes.

"That's great, Stell. I mean, I know the waiting must be driving you insane." It was certainly having that effect on him. He paused, waiting a beat before he continued. "Would you like me to come with you?"

Stella felt a sense of relief, asking Flack to come with her while she had the test had been her motive for coming here. Actually having him ask her himself made tears well in her eyes.

"Thank you Don, I'd really appreciate that."

Flack squeezed her hand tightly in his own. "I want to be there for you, Stell." He told her, his blue eyes boring into hers.

"I know." She replied softly. "Thank you."

* * *

Adam had set up the equipment in the lab and waited for Stella to arrive. He couldn't express how much sympathy he felt for her. It was an awful thing to happen to anyone but in his mind Stella Bonasera was the last person who deserved this. She had been through far too much already. If he was surprised when he saw Stella enter the lab with Detective Don Flack he didn't comment on it.

"Are you ready?" He asked, looking nervously from Stella to Flack and back again.

Stella nodded, her expression grim. "As ready as I'll ever be!" She said through gritted teeth. Out of sight from Adam, Flack gave Stella's hand another little squeeze. The gesture told her that he was there and he wasn't going to leave her unless she wanted him to. Before Adam could begin the test, the door to the lab opened and Stella looked around in panic only to find Mac Taylor standing in the doorway. He looked at Flack before focusing fully on Stella.

"I thought you could use some support." He said simply, being a man of few words as it was.

"Thank you, Mac." She replied gratefully. Flack made eye contact with her and gestured toward the door, asking without speaking if she wanted him to leave. She emphatically shook her head, she didn't want him there; she _needed_ him to be there.

"When will you know the results?" Stella asked, rolling down the sleeve of her top and looking up at the lab tech.

"An hour or two. Three at the most." Adam assured her.

"Thanks." She smiled. "I really mean it." She leaned forward and hugged the bemused, and rather surprised, scientist.

"I should get back to work." Mac told Stella. "I hope it works out for you, Stella."

Stella nodded her thanks and turned to Flack, who led the way out of the lab. It wasn't until they were out in the corridor that they broke the silence between them.

"Coffee?" Flack suggested.

"Great idea." Stella replied. She felt surprisingly calm now that the test was gone. Maybe it was because she now had a sense of control over what was or what may be happening to her. Having Don, Mac and Adam by her side had also helped immensely.

* * *

Flack took Stella to an Italian coffee shop a few blocks away and they sat at a window seat, two cups of espresso on the table between them. Flack could see a difference in Stella since she had taken the test; it was like the old her was back again. He just hoped it would last and that the test would come back negative. It was only now that the reality of the situation was hitting Don Flack. He wasn't ready to lose the woman he loved.

Flack and Stella talked for hours over coffee, Mac had authorised them some compassionate leave that afternoon and they willing took it. Flack was about to order them another round of drinks when Stella's phone vibrated on the table in front of her. She grabbed it straight away and opened the text message.

"It's from Adam." She told Flack. "The results are in."

Their eyes met across the table but Flack couldn't find the right words to say, he doubted it there were any. They put on their jackets and walked briskly back to the crime lab together.

* * *

Upstairs in one of the labs Stella and Flack crowded around Adam who was holding the results in his hands.

"I didn't want to open these, I didn't think it was up to me." The lab tech explained and Stella was grateful for his thoughtfulness but was too psyched about finding out the truth to thank him. He left Stella and Flack alone in the lab with the results.

Stella took the printed sheets from Adam's hands and flipped through them until she found the page at the back that she was looking for. She looked up, her eyes fusing with Flack's. Her hands shook as she studied the page. Flack watched as her intelligent eyes scanned the words before her.

"I'm in the clear." She cried, throwing down the documents on the lab bench beside her. She closed the distance between herself and Flack, throwing her arms around the tall detective's neck.

Flack held her closely. "That's great, Stella, I'm so happy for you." He said with feeling.

"Thank you for everything, Don." She said, releasing him enough so she could look him in the face.

Flack grinned. "You're welcome." He said, as Stella's lips came down on his in the kiss he had been waiting too many years for.


	3. Part Three

**Loving You  
Part Three**

**Here goes the final part of my Fiesta fic. I'm not quite sure it worked out how I really wanted it to and I'm not all that happy with the ending but I hope you like it. Thanks for all the reviews, I was totally blown away by them all!  
Merry Christmas and please review!  
(Oh, the song lyrics are from Loving You by Paolo Nutini!)**

_Pack up loneliness, and hello tenderness_

_I've been waiting for your call for so long_

_And it must have been hard just to follow your soul,_

_To stick to the road that your heart wants you to go._

Don Flack froze as Stella kissed him. Why did something he had wanted for so long feel so wrong now that it was happening to him? Even though it had been Stella who had initiated their kiss he still felt as though he had taken advantage of her somehow. If possible, Stella's mental state was even more fragile now that it had ever been. He didn't want to be involved in anything that Stella would later regret and possibly even resent him for. Yet, at the same time, he didn't want her to think that he wasn't interested or that he didn't want to kiss her.

_And as you slide through the door_

_With your morals on your sleeve_

_I think it's time for all those morals to leave._

"Don?" Stella asked, the confusion and hurt she felt at what she interpreted as Flack's rejection could not have contrasted more with the elation she had felt after receiving the all clear from Adam.

She looked up at him and straight into those bright blue eyes; one of the many things that attracted her to Don Flack.

"Is this what you want, Stell?" He asked, never breaking eye contact with the woman before him. Stella said nothing, letting her eyes do the talking as she looked at Flack. "You've been through hell recently Stella, with Frankie and now this HIV scare, I don't want to take advantage of you or your feelings."

Stella appreciated the thoughtfulness Flack was showing towards her but she was too overwhelmed by her relief to what to think of the consequences of her actions. It may be un-Stella like but she wanted to celebrate her freedom.

"You're not." She replied, her voice nothing more than a whisper and Don's eyes penetrated into her's; searching for the answers to his unasked questions.

_Let's get down and freaky baby_

_Let's get restless baby_

_Come on get crazy with me_

_And I seen when you're loving me, I'm loving you_

_I love the prowess in the things that you do_

_And it's your flawless soul that bleeds my stone_

_And when you're loving me, I'm loving you_

_And that's when we've got it going on._

Stella had agreed to dinner with Don Flack that night, after finally provoking him into asking her. His cautiousness was endearing but Stella no longer felt like she needed to be wrapped in cotton wool, she had her life back. She still had to wait for the other test results but the likelihood of them telling her that she was HIV positive was only a 7 chance. Stella had made a promise to herself to live her life to the full no matter what the results were and she intended to keep the promise. The first step was agreeing to dinner with Flack.

_So many people think we've got it wrong_

_They all try to break us but we won't play along_

_So let's get down and dirty baby_

_Let's get restless baby_

_Come on get crazy with me._

"I don't know what you want from me, Don." Stella said as she sat across the dinner table from Flack. "You know too much about me and I'm used goods now."

"Don't say that." Flack replied, looking across at her, his blue eyes never leaving her's. "Don't ever say that, Stel."

Stella didn't broach that particular topic of conversation again that evening and she and Flack relaxed into their usual flirty banter. When they had finished their meal and Flack had paid the bill, they left the restaurant together.

"What do you want to do now?" Flack asked, overly conscious of making sure that Stella enjoyed the evening they had together.

Stella had a lot of answers to that question but she wasn't sure if she was ready to let Flack any deeper into her life. She was older than him and she had more than her fair share of baggage.

"I don't know." Stella said, her hand brushing against Flack's as they walked side by side along the New York City streets. She was happy just to be with him. "We could go for a nightcap somewhere?" She suggested.

"Just what I was hoping you'd say." Flack smiled, taking Stella's hand and he was glad that she didn't pull away. "Any favourite bars?" He asked, and then paused. "Or, I'm sure I could find something at home."

Stella nodded slowly. "Okay," She agreed. "I don't think I've ever been to your apartment."

"Well, there's a first time for everything." He said softly.

_And I said when you're loving me, I'm loving you_

_I love the prowess in the things that you do_

_And it's your flawless soul that bleeds my stone_

_And when you're loving me, I'm loving you_

_And that's when we've got it going on, oh going on._

Don Flack led them through the city streets to his apartment, they were quiet as they walked and he wondered if Stella was okay. As they waited for the elevator up to his floor, he asked her this.

Stella smiled up at him. "I'm fine thanks, Don, I've really enjoyed tonight."

"I'm glad." Flack replied as the elevator doors open and he ushered Stella inside.

Once the doors were closed he turned to Stella and gently brought his lips to her's in a soft kiss.

"Don?" Stella asked when she broke away a few moments later. "What are we doing here?"

He grinned at her. "Going to my apartment for a drink."

She rolled her eyes good-humouredly. "I mean, what are we getting ourselves into?"

"I don't honestly know Stel', but we can just let it take us where we want to go, can't we?"

Stella nodded, it sounded like a good plan to her.

_I was so stranded, I was lost and abandoned_

_And I needed another home_

_And you flew into my arms_

_You just flew right into my arms._

"Your apartment, it's not like I thought it would be." Stella said once Flack had unlocked the door and invited her inside.

Flack cracked a smile as he opened the cabinet where he kept his alcohol.

"Were you expecting empty beer bottles and takeout wrappers?" He asked jokingly.

"No, I don't know…" Stella tailed off. "I like it though."

"Thanks." Flack smiled, returning with a bottle and two glasses. "This okay with you?"

Stella nodded and took the glasses from him as he poured the liquid. She took a sip from her glass and walked to the window, looking out at the view.

"It's beautiful." She said, staring out into the night, the sky glittering with tiny lights.

Flack came and stood behind her, Stella could feel his warm breath on her neck and it sent shivers up her spine.

"It is." He agreed, placing his free hand on her waist, the material of her dress silky beneath his touch. Suddenly he felt a painful longing to remove the beautiful garment and make love to the amazing woman stood beside him but he would never do anything to make Stella feel anymore vulnerable than she already did. He wouldn't push her but when she saw ready, he would be right there waiting for her.

_When you're loving me, I'm loving you_

_I love the prowess in the things that you do_

_And it's your flawless soul that bleeds my stone_

_And when you're loving me, I'm loving you_

_And that's when we've got it going on._

Three months later, Don Flack waited outside in the waiting room for Stella. The day of her official test results had finally arrived and he was determined now that he would stand by her no matter what the outcome was. The chances of Stella actually being HIV positive were minutely slim but they both wanted to be prepared in case the worst did happen. However, he was able to relax when he saw Stella exit the consultation room and come bounding towards him.

"I'm all clear, for definite." She grinned and Flack hugged her tightly to him. "I want to thank you for everything Don, you've been so supportive and a total rock during all of this."

Flack rubbed her back lovingly. "I'm just glad that this whole ordeal is finally over for you, Stel'."

"Me too." Stella laughed lightly. "I also want to thank you for being so patient over the last few months, Don, I promise to make it up to you." She kissed him soundly on the mouth.

Flack smiled. "I didn't want to tell you this before, you had more than enough on your mind, but I've felt this way for a long time and, I love you Stella Bonasera."

Stella was awash with emotion and she felt her eyes swimming with tears but she blinked them back, wrapping her arms around Flack's neck instead and looking deep into his blue eyes.

"I love you too, Don Flack."

**_And when you're loving me, I'm loving you  
__And that's when we've got it going on._**


End file.
